My Last Breath
by Azalee
Summary: Elle va mourir, elle agonise lentement dans ses bras, et c'est lui qui l'a tuée. [Songfic... déprimante. Et je dis les noms cette fois XD]


**Disclaimer:** Nope, toujours pas à moi; la preuve, Kasuto ils l'ont appelée Karstine et il lui arrive que des vacheries /regard noir/ Et les paroles de "My Last Breath", c'est à Evanescence. J'aime bien Evanescence n-n

**Warning:** Et oui, bingo. Encore des spoilers. Sur la toute fin de L'Age Perdu, là, sauf que je _raconte _pas vraiment la fin... Et vaguement gore, aussi. J'veux dire, c'est une death-fic, vous attendez pas à de la zoulie romance caramélisée.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Il est si beau...

Il a du sang sur la figure — _mon_ sang, mon sang noirâtre, visqueux et froid qui dégouline lentement de mes écailles sur ma peau elle-même. Ses joues pâles malgré tout le soleil qu'il a dû recevoir pendant ces années de voyage partout dans le monde, le sang sombre coule sur ces joues en un contraste terrifiant. Ses cheveux foncés trop longs tombent dans ses yeux bruns et se couvrent de sang également — en tous cas ceux qui n'en avaient pas déjà auparavant.

Il a du sang, _mon_ sang sombre partout sur lui, mais il est beau. Beau et désespéré.

Parce que je vais mourir, parce qu'il m'a tuée, et parce que j'agonise lentement dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il, je sens son souffle chaud sur mon visage couvert de mon sang.

Son souffle chaud, il est si chaud...

Si chaud...

- Je suis désolé, répète-t-il dans un sanglot.

Même la larme qui tombe sur mes cils est chaude.

- Je ne savais pas, je ne voulais pas... Je suis désolé, désolé!

Je sais, tu ne pouvais pas savoir...

- Je ne voulais pas...

Je sais...

- Oh Venus, je suis si désolé...

Ce n'est pas grave... je te pardonne...

- ... désolé... pardonne-moi...

Bien sûr... je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir...

Je sens vaguement mes lèvres sourire et l'entends hoqueter.

- Pardonne-moi!...

Je sens mes lèvres sèches, couvertes du sang sec que j'ai craché, s'entrouvrir, mais ma gorge sèche refuse de fonctionner.

Une autre larme chaude sur ma joue et des bras tous chauds autour de mon corps glacé et couvert de sang.

oxo

_**Hold on to me, love**_

_**You know I can't stay long**_

_**All I wanted to say was**_

_**"I love you and I'm not afraid"**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**Can you feel me in your arms?**_

_Retiens-moi, mon amour_

_Tu sais que je ne peux pas rester long_

_Tout ce que je voulais dire c'était_

_"Je t'aime et je n'ai pas peur"_

_Peux-tu m'entendre?_

_Peux-tu me sentir dans tes bras?_

oxo

C'est... bizarre.

La connaissance de ma mort toute proche, la sensation de mourir elle-même et la chaleur d'un être humain contre moi sont toutes aussi bizarres les unes que les autres. Etrangères.

Mais pas si désagréables, de ça je suis sûre, au sujet de la chaleur humaine en tous cas. Quant aux deux autres...

Je savais su depuis le début que je risquais la mort. J'étais là quand ma mère est morte, après tout. J'ai aidé à soigner des dizaines de malades dans le passé, et assisté plusieurs dans leurs derniers instants depuis ma petite enfance. Et aucun n'a jamais dit que mourir était désagréable, probablement parce que la plupart était des vieillards qui n'avaient plus personne pour eux et à qui la mort était la seule nouvelle expérience qui leur reste. Je n'ai jamais eu _peur_ de mourir — je n'y ai jamais pensé plus qu'à avoir faim ou froid.

Ce n'est que lorsque j'appris que ma soeur bien-aimée était morte dans sa quête, que je me rendis compte que la mort méritait plus de réflexions que ça.

Mais je n'ai jamais pensé que la mort puisse être désagréable.

Et elle ne l'est pas tant que ça, finalement.

A part que je devrai le laisser.

oxo

_**Holding my last breath**_

_**Safe inside myself**_

_**Are all my thoughts of you?**_

_**Sweet raptured light**_

_**It ends here tonight**_

_Retenant mon dernier souffle_

_En sécurité à l'intérieur de moi-même_

_Toutes mes pensées sont-elles de toi?_

_Douce lumière enchantée_

_Ce soir tout est fini_

oxo

Je devrai laisser Prox, aussi... et Phoenixia et mes parents et Agatio et Salamandar... sauf qu'ils sont morts, tous, non...?

Comme c'est facile de mourir, finalement... facile et pas désagréable... Ils sont bien morts, non? Et les autres mourront aussi, Puelle, l'Ancien, ses amis du Clan de Mars et tous les autres... et lui...

Vivre et mourir, c'est comme jouer à cache-cache. J'ai souvent joué à cache-cache avec les autres enfants, Agatio, Phoenixia quand elle avait le temps entre ses entraînements et ses travaux dans la maison, et lui lorsqu'il est arrivé...

Une fois, on avait joué à cache-cache et je m'étais cachée dans un arbre creux.

Ils ne m'ont pas trouvée.

Je ne les ai pas entendus m'appeler, je me suis endormie, il a neigé, ils ne m'ont pas trouvée. J'aurais pu ne jamais me réveiller.

Vivre est comme jouer à cache-cache. Mourir est comme ne pas être trouvé.

Il m'a trouvée, cette fois où je me suis endormie dans l'arbre. Il avait senti un très faible pouvoir sur le point de s'éteindre près d'un symbole de son élément. Il m'a trouvée après plusieurs heures de recherche, seul de son côté, il m'a trouvée dans mon arbre, couverte de neige et à moitié morte, il m'a trouvée et m'a ramenée au village. Je n'ai plus pu jouer à cache-cache pendant longtemps, et lorsque je le pus ce fut parce que Phoenixia était repartie. Et lui aussi.

Je n'ai pas joué pas à cache-cache, je les ai attendus. Et ni l'une ni l'autre ne revint jamais.

Phoenixia est morte, il a continué, je vais mourir, comme j'ai failli mourir cette fois où je me suis endormie dans l'arbre.

oxo

_**I'll miss the winter**_

_**A world of fragile things**_

_**Look for me in the white forest**_

_**Hiding in a hollow tree**_

_L'hiver me manquera_

_Un monde de choses fragiles_

_Cherche-moi dans la forêt blanche_

_Je me cache dans un arbre creux_

oxo

Si seulement il m'avait trouvée à temps cette fois aussi...

oxo

_**Come find me**_

_Viens me trouver_

oxo

- Pardonne-moi... Je n'ai pas compris...

Tu n'aurais pas pu...

- Je suis désolé... Si seulement j'avais compris à temps...

Ce n'est pas grave...

- Je n'ai compris qu'à l'instant où mon épée t'a touchée... Oh Venus je suis désolé!

Je sais, ce n'est pas grave...

- Pardonne-moi...

Je sens mes lèvres sèches, couvertes du sang sec que j'ai craché, s'entrouvrir, et ma gorge sèche se rappelle un instant comment fonctionner.

- ... sûr...

Il éclate en sanglots. Des dizaines de larmes chaudes sur mes joues.

oxo

_**I know you hear me**_

_**I can taste it in your tears**_

_Je sais que tu m'entends_

_Je peux le goûter à tes larmes_

oxo

Il est si beau... Il a du sang, _mon_ sang sombre partout sur lui, il pleure, mais il est beau...

- ... si beau...

Des larmes, des larmes, des larmes chaudes inondant mon visage comme une cascade et se mélangeant avec mon sang sombre.

- ... si chaud...

Il est tout pâle, sombre, tout chaud, glacé... il est tout pour moi, alors l'incompréhensible est compréhensible en fait...

- ... si tout...

Je meurs vraiment. J'ai remarqué que je ne comprenais plus du tout les gens qui étaient en train de mourir, juste avant qu'ils ne se taisent et gardent leurs forces pour au moins penser convenablement.

Il brille...

- ... si brillant...

J'ai entendu parler d'une histoire de lumière au bout d'un couloir... mais c'est pour les chrétiens, les saints, les _humains_. Pas pour un monstre comme moi, puis il n'y a pas de couloir. Juste une lumière.

- ... tu brilles, tu le savais?...

Puis, pas comme si je ne savais pas depuis le début qu'il était ma lumière...

oxo

_**Holding my last breath**_

_**Safe inside myself**_

_**Are all my thoughts of you?**_

_**Sweet raptured light**_

_**It ends here tonight**_

_Retenant mon dernier souffle_

_En sécurité à l'intérieur de moi-même_

_Toutes mes pensées sont-elles de toi?_

_Douce lumière enchantée_

_Ce soir tout est fini_

oxo

- ... Iris, dites-moi que je rêve...

- Dis?...

- Oui?

- Je te vois plus... Est-ce que j'ai les yeux fermés?

Non. J'ai mon sang et mes larmes dans les yeux, mais ils sont grands ouverts, rouge sombre à cause du sang et brillants à cause des larmes, même s'ils ont toujours été rouge sombre et brillants et grands ouverts.

- ... Non... Iris, dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar...

Plus de larmes. Il ne pleure plus mais il garde ses yeux fermés, serrés forts comme pour se réveiller.

- ... s'il vous plaît...

oxo

_**Closing your eyes to disappear**_

_**You pray your dreams will leave you here**_

_**But still you wake and know the truth**_

_**No one's there**_

_Fermant les yeux pour disparaître_

_Tu pries pour que tes rêves te laissent ici_

_Mais tu te réveilles et tu sais la vérité_

_Il n'y a personne_

oxo

- Dis?...

- Oui?

Je souris.

- Je t'aime, Pavel.

Et je ne vois plus rien.

oxo

_**Say goodnight**_

_**Don't be afraid**_

_**Calling me, calling me**_

_**As you fade to black**_

_Dis bonne nuit_

_N'aies pas peur_

_Appelle-moi, appelle-moi_

_Tandis que tu disparais dans le noir_

oxo

**- KARST!**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A la fin du jeu j'étais "O.O" devant mon écran. J'veux dire, même Karst ils la tuent, **BIIIP** quoi. En tous cas, si on lui parle avant d'aller allumer le phare et la laisser crever, elle dit plus ou moins textuellement "Tes mains sont chaudes... les hommes ont les mains chaudes... j'avais oublié..." et j'ai flashé dessus.

PAUVRE KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARST /fond en larmes/

Alex: J'admets que le coup de 'Karstine' c'était pas gentil de la part de Camelot...

Espèce d'hypocrite, c'est encore toi le plus méchant avec elle /re-regard noir/

Alex: Personnellement, je trouve que ça n'a pas l'air de la déranger plus que ça n-n

/re-regard noir bis/ Retourne crever sous ta montagne, espèce de sale traître hypocrite et manipulateur.

Alex: Snif.

Mares/se jette à son cou en pleurant/ NOOOOOOOOOOOOON VA PAS MOURIIIIIIIIIR! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

Alex: n.nU


End file.
